Known seat sliding apparatuses for a vehicle are disclosed in JP2005-67217A and JP2004-231106A. Each seat sliding apparatus for a vehicle disclosed includes a lower rail fixed to a vehicle floor, an upper rail fixed to a vehicle seat and supported by the lower rail so as to be movable relative thereto, and a lock mechanism. The lock mechanism includes multiple lock portions provided on the lower rail along a longitudinal direction thereof, a spindle provided on the upper rail and having a rotation axis extending in a longitudinal direction of the upper rail, and a lock member rotatable about the rotation axis and engageable with or disengageable from the lock portions.
According to the seat sliding apparatus for a vehicle disclosed in JP2005-67217A, a rod (i.e. spindle) is supported by two brackets each having a V-shaped groove, thereby avoiding looseness of the rod, eccentricity of the rotation axis, and the like.
Further, according to the seat sliding apparatus for a vehicle disclosed in JP2004-231106A, a lock teeth portion of the lock member is arranged inside of sections of the upper rail and the lower rail, thereby saving space.
However, according to the seat sliding apparatus for a vehicle disclosed in JP2005-67217A, a bracket for supporting the rod (i.e. spindle) is required, which may cause an increase of manufacturing cost such as a parts cost and an assembly cost. Further, according to the seat sliding apparatus for a vehicle disclosed in JP2004-231106A, a rotation axis (spindle) and portions other than the lock teeth portion of the lock member are arranged outside of the section of the upper rail. A sufficient space cannot be obtained accordingly.
Thus, a need exists for a seat sliding apparatus for a vehicle that can be manufactured at a low cost and that can save space.